Ore wa omae o aishite'ru zutt
by fernanda-angel
Summary: Só porque alguém não a ama como gostaria, não quer dizer que não a ame como pode. – disse ele enquanto a deixava ir embora. Sentiu lágrimas molharem seu rosto. Não agüentando mais desabou no chão e começou a chorar.
1. Tarde demais

**Fanfic: ****.:. Ore wa... omae o... ****aishite'ru... zutto .:.**

**Capítulo 1 – Tarde Demais**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Música: Tarde Demais, do NX Zero**

"_**Às vezes perco a noção do tempo  
O mundo gira e eu não vejo tanta diferença  
As horas passam pra mim e pra você (e nada muda)  
Me olho no espelho e não consigo me entender"**_

Kagome saía de casa e se dirigia ao apartamento de seu namorado. Nesse meio tempo perguntava-se o porque de sua vida ter mudado tão de repente.

Desde quando havia se tornado tão insuportável a dor de saber que ele não a amava. Sempre fora assim. Nunca demonstrou seus sentimentos para ela, por que agora seria diferente?

Chegou à conclusão que não tinha nada mais a fazer ao lado dele. Pensando assim entrou no apartamento dele e começou a falar:

- InuYasha... preciso falar contigo.

- Fale Kagome. – respondeu indiferente.

- Vou viajar por uns tempos está bem? Irei para uma casa de praia... minha mãe quer que eu me distraia um pouco.

- Por que?! – perguntava ele já se irritando por ter que ficar longe dela.

- Preciso pensar um pouco em mim, entendes o que quero dizer?! – exclamou ela não entendendo a reação dele.

- E precisas viajar para fazer isso? Sou teu namorado! Irás me deixar sozinho? – InuYasha queria dizer que ela não poderia deixá-lo, queria dizer que não poderia viver sem ela, mas o orgulho nunca lhe permitiria.

- Você não entende não é?

- O que... que eu não entendo Kagome?

"_**Meu pulso cortado esquece da dor,  
que é bem mais fraca que a dor  
da qual me faz a falta do seu amor."**_

- Que amar você está me fazendo mal! Ver todos os dias que eu não passo de um passatempo pra ti me machuca! – disse enquanto seus olhos enchiam de água.

- O que estás a dizer Kagome?! Estás louca?! Sabes que não és um passatempo para mim! – respondeu InuYasha transtornado, perguntava-se de onde essa menina tinha tirado essa idéia absurda.

- E sabes o que mais me dói...? É saber que depois de ter dito tudo isso que eu disse, você não conseguiu dizer que me ama... – disse ela não escondendo mais as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Kagome... – agora entendia o porque de sua Kagome estar assim, nunca tivera coragem de demonstrar o seu amor para ela. Sentia medo de dizer que a amava e tudo acabar igual acabou com a Kikyou. Porque se com Kikyou, que ele achava que amava, ele sentiu aquela dor horrível, imagine com Kagome que era a razão da sua vida.

- Viste? Não me amas! Por isso não consegue dizer a frase que eu te digo todo dia... que eu penso quando olho pra ti... que eu penso quando estou pensando em ti! – disse ela botando pra fora, tudo o que ela guardou pra si durante tanto tempo.

"_**O que passou,passou e não vai mais voltar  
e já não há nada que você possa falar"**_

- Kagome! Você não está bem! Sabes que eu... te amo...! E sabes como é difícil pra mim te dizer isso! – disse ele se enrolando com as palavras.

- Por que?! O grande InuYasha não pode demonstrar seus sentimentos?! A única coisa que tenho pra te dizer é que me deixe em paz ... – fitou o olhar surpreso do rapaz – Não consigo acreditar em mais nenhuma das palavras que dizes. Principalmente as que têm a ver com amor... Tu não sabes amar...e se tu sabes... não foi para mim que demonstrou esse amor. E agora que percebi isso, não te culpo por mais nada. Eu é que demorei tempo demais pra perceber que esse não é o meu lugar.- falou ela enquanto se virava para ir embora.

- Às vezes é preciso deixar seu coração te levar, mesmo que seja para um lugar que você sabe que não deveria estar... – sussurrou ele enquanto a via se afastar.

- E por que não deveria estar neste lugar? – perguntou de cabeça baixa enquanto parava de andar e não virava seu rosto para fitá-lo.

- Porque o nosso amor é impossível... – sussurrou novamente.

"_**Não!parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei!que dessa vez não foi eu que errei  
Não!parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei!que dessa vez não foi eu que errei"**_

- Não existem amores impossíveis, o que existem são pessoas incapazes de lutar por aquilo que chamam de amor. Acho que tudo o que passei por ti InuYasha, foi em vão. E posso te garantir que eu não errei quando te disse que não sabes amar. – disse enquanto recomeçava a andar e saía do apartamento dele.

- Só porque alguém não a ama como gostaria, não quer dizer que não a ame como pode. – disse ele enquanto a deixava ir embora.

O que aconteceu a seguir não surpreendeu InuYasha. Sentiu lágrimas molharem seu rosto. Não agüentando mais desabou no chão e começou a chorar .

Era sempre assim, toda vez que feria Kagome da menor forma que fosse, seu mundo acabava.

**Tem alguém aí O.õ ??****!!! Se tiver alguém lendo essa fic, por favor ., não esqueçam de deixar reviews para uma "escritora" desesperada!!(OBS: se é que esta humilde pessoinha que vos fala (OBS da OBS: ops, falei difícil, sempre faço isso quando estou nervosa ") pode ser considerada uma autora """""") **

**Enfim, sou nova aqui, e espero que gostem das fics que irei postar aqui**

**Beijokinhas para vcs!!**

**E ateh + XD**


	2. Tarde demais ou um novo recomeço?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fanfic: Corações Partidos**

**Capítulo 2 – Tarde Demais ou um Novo Recomeço?**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Música: Tarde Demais, do NX Zero e Sayonara Solitia, do Chrno Crusade**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tarde Demais...**

"_**Por mais que eu tente relevar e esquecer os erros  
Os sonhos sempre acabam sendo o mesmo pesadelo"**_

Kagome agora estava em sua cama e chorava. Chorava porque não entendia o que InuYasha sentia. Chorava porque não entendia o que ela sentia.

Havia escutado a última frase de InuYasha e isso a estava deixando ainda mais confusa.

A única coisa que estava certa em sua mente, era que não iria embora sem conversar com ele novamente.

Estava pensando em tudo que havia acontecido até agora, quando ouviu a campainha. Foi atender e ficou surpresa ao ver InuYasha ali parado e com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Ver ele daquele jeito acabou com a força que ela tinha. Acabou abraçando-o.

- InuYasha! Por que estás desse jeito? – perguntava chorando, enquanto deitava a cabeça dele no seu colo.

- Tu não podes me deixar... – suplicava ele.

- Tu tens que me entender, não consigo esquecer tudo. Tudo o que eu sofri por ti... Tudo o que eu sofri por nós... – replicava ela chorando, querendo dizer que perdoava tudo, mas tudo o que ela menos queria era sofrer novamente.

"_**De que adianta você me dizer que se importa  
Se tudo que tivemos ficou apenas na memória"**_

- Kagome! Tu me amas! Por que de uma hora para a outra resolveu que vais sumir da minha vida?! – falava ele não escondendo a dor que sentia pela possibilidade de Kagome ir para longe dele.

- É por isso mesmo que eu vou embora! Porque eu te amo! E é muito doloroso saber que não sentes o mesmo por mim!

- E achas que estou chorando aqui por que?! – exclamou ele se exaltando.

- Por que se apegaste a ter uma menina que sempre que tu estás mal, te ajuda sem se importar com nada. – disse Kagome friamente.

- ... – InuYasha acabou não conseguindo falar nada. Sentiu seu peito comprimir. Ficou impressionado com a frieza que sua Kagome usara para falar. Seria nessa Kagome fria que ele havia a transformado?

"_**Tarde Demais  
Aaah!!mais tempo pra recomeçar não adianta correr atrás  
Você diz que quer uma nova chance  
Agora é Tarde Demais"**_

- InuYasha... você pode ir embora agora?... Preciso arrumar as minhas coisas. - disse ela enquanto se levantava.

- Kagome! Por que não começamos de novo?! – falava o InuYasha com o tom de voz rouco.

- Porque não quero mais me iludir! – gritou ela. – Não quero acreditar que vai ser tudo diferente... porque eu sei que não vai . – disse abaixando tom da voz.

- Espero que não fiques com raiva de mim. – disse ele vendo que era melhor ir embora.

- E por que ficaria? – rebateu ela.

- Porque não te dei o amor que queria.

- InuYasha... Saiba que todo esse tempo em que pensei sobre nós, em nenhum momento eu senti raiva de ti.

- E o que sentes agora? – indagou ele.

- Frustração...! Frustração por não ter sido merecedora do seu amor.

- Tu vais voltar para mim não vai? – disse InuYasha se convencendo de que só com provas ela acreditaria que o que ele sentia por ela era amor.

- Apesar de tudo InuYasha... sempre fui... sou... e continuarei sendo sua... – disse enquanto sentia seus olhos encherem de água.

- Tu ainda me amas então? – disse tendo suas esperanças renovadas.

- Claro! – respondia ela, sorrindo triste.

- Então por que vais embora? – replicou InuYasha sentindo uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. - Me dê ao menos uma chance para provar que te amo!

- Você teve chances todos os dias de provar esse amor e não conseguiu... Por que agora seria diferente?

- Porque agora eu sei tudo o que sentes! – disse ele enquanto se aproximava dela e a abraçava.

- InuYasha... agora é tarde demais. – sussurrou ela no seu ouvido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ou um novo recomeço...**

"_**Eu digo que gosto muito de você  
Apesar de ferirmos os sentimentos um do outro,  
por isto fico confuso  
Vamos juntar nossos rostos gelados  
E assim fazer nascer um sentimento mais forte...  
Quero te encontrar o mais rápido possível"**_

InuYasha não conteve a surpresa que teve quando a ouviu dizer aquelas palavras. Recuperado do susto, argumentou:

- Nunca é tarde pra quem ama...

- InuYasha... – disse ela deixando outra lágrima correr pelo seu rosto. – Prometo que volto pra ti...

- Prometes?! Prometes que não me esquecerás, prometes que não arranjarás outro? – perguntou agoniado.

- Prometo! Você é o único pra mim InuYasha! – respondeu ela tentando acalmá-lo.

- Você também! – ele replicou mais calmamente.

- Prometes que me espera? – indagou sorrindo docemente.

- Prometo... – sussurrou, sabendo que aquela era uma nova chance que a vida estava lhe dando para demonstrar seu amor. Mesmo sabendo que para isso teria que se afastar de Kagome por um tempo.

- Não se esqueça de mim... – ela concluiu enquanto lhe beijava os lábios levemente.

- Nem se eu tentasse, eu conseguiria... – rebateu ele saia do apartamento dela.

"_**Te amo tanto a ponto de perder as palavras...  
O que preciso fazer para que você enxergue meu carinho?  
Me abrace mais forte  
E então acreditarei em seu grande coração  
...Dando adeus para a solidão...  
...E seguindo para o amanhã..."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oiiii!!! Fiquei muito triste de só ter recebido uma review T.T**

**Mas... ao mesmo tempo fico muiiiiiitttttooooo felizzz da ****Uchiha Danii-chan**** estar gostando da minha fic . Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta... tah aih o segundo capítulo da fic !!! Olha só, a fic tem uns dez capítulos """, dá pra ver o quanto o meu Inu ainda vai sofrer né T.T. Muito obrigada por ter deixado uma review pra mim, e se esse capítulo for merecedor de mais uma ficarei muito mais feliz! xD**

**Bom gente! Eh isso aih! Espero que gostem!! **

**Beijokas e ateh +!!! xD**


End file.
